


Peter Pan and Unripe Bananas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: This is based on me and my husband. This is pretty much us shopping (like today). I am a picky bitch when it comes to PB, and my son DID scare me asking for bananas the other night.





	Peter Pan and Unripe Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on me and my husband. This is pretty much us shopping (like today). I am a picky bitch when it comes to PB, and my son DID scare me asking for bananas the other night.

* * *

“Clint!” You said excitedly, skipping over to your husband, who was staring at you a bit funny. “Look! My peanut butter is on sale!” You grinned, holding two jars of your guilty pleasure up, and doing a little dance.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You know we can afford to buy you that any time you want. You don’t have to wait for a damn sale, babe.” He pointed out as you put them in the cart.

You playfully narrowed your eyes at him. “This makes it extra special.” You shrugged, pushing the cart away from this display.

“And so Tony won’t make the mistake of eating your ‘princess honey peanut butter’ again because he can buy you more?” Clint teased lovingly. Tony had taken to calling it that because you refused to touch anything other than Peter Pan creamy honey peanut butter. You’d damn near cried when you found half the jar missing. And it wasn’t like you were selfish. If you were baking for everyone- you used your peanut butter. Usually an entire jar. 

Smirking, you shrugged. “You love me and you know it!” You grinned. “OH! Bananas. We need bananas!” You said happily, making your way towards produce.

“Babe, none of these are even ripe.” Clint pointed out. “Why not come back in a few days because you know you will only whine that you want one, and they aren’t ready.”

“Nope. I’m not coming out just for a damn banana. Those look fine.” You grabbed a bunch that didn’t look too bad. “Besides, your spawn as has been asking for them. Scared the crap out of me the other day. He was laying on the couch, and being way too quiet. I’m walking by, just to hear ‘mom! We need bananas!’.” Clint lost it, making a few patrons look over. “Scared the hell out of me.”

He shook his head as he was laughing. “I’m sorry, that’s great.” He let out a breath. “He’s the clumsiest kid on the planet, and still manage to scare you!”

“You’re the stealthiest man on the planet, and yet my genes overrode yours. Keep talking.” You mused, shoving him playfully.

* * *

Walking through the dining room, you stuck your tongue out at your husband who rolled his eyes. “I’m making me a pb and banana sandwich, want one?” You asked.

“The bananas aren’t ripe.” He reminded you. For the second time in a few hours.

“The pb will help. Shush.” You shrugged, happily going to make your sandwich. It had been ages since you’d had one, and your mouth was watering. Humming to yourself, you pulled out everything you needed, eager to have your tasty treat.

* * *

You were most of the way through your sandwich and made a face. Clint smirked. “You should have listened about the bananas, shouldn’t you?”

“Shut. Up.” You muttered, taking another bit. Taking a sip of your ice water when you were done, you looked at him. “Still worth it.” You grinned.


End file.
